1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support and position maintenance of a display, and particularly to a mounting structure for a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic technology involves considerably, human economic conditions are improved and expenditure concept changes, electrical, electronic or communications products are becoming more and more at families of being economically well-fixed. Although some of them are developed to be slighter and compacter, such as mobile phones and digital cameras, still some others of them are developed to be large-sized, such as televisions and computer displays. Although the user may be much facilitated and entertained with the more and more electronic products and the larger and larger displays, portability and management problems of these products are concurrently arisen. Further, the large display products may also take too much occupancy and thus reduce space for other uses. To solve this problem, manufacturers of these products aim to incorporation of some electronic products. For instance, a digital camera is incorporated into a mobile phone. As another example, a digital camera, a recorder pen, an EZ drive and a music MPEG Layer-3 player are incorporated as a new product. Among them, a thinner computer and television or a computer and television combination can be the most efficient in achieving space saving. However, there is still not any thin and slight television or computer display which may be firmly fixed and become smaller and easy to be put in storage or moved when it is not in use or moved.